Sofia Vasquez (Lethal Weapon)
Sofia Vasquez (Leonor Varela) is the main villainess from "Panama" and "Bali" episodes 3.06 and 3.07 of Lethal Weapon (airdates November 6 & 13, 2018). Backstory/Panama Sofia Vasquez was the wife of notorious Mexican drug cartel leader Victor Vasquez and in "Panama" a flashback revealed that in 2005, Victor was the target of a CIA operation headed by Tom Barnes. Barnes and his protege, Wesley Cole, were in Mexico City dining at the same restaurant that the Vasquez couple attended; done to scope out Victor. Under Barnes' orders, Cole followed Victor to the restroom, where he shot and killed Victor during a struggle, doing so as part of Cole's job. Sofia ran inside the restroom and expressed her sorrow over seeing her husband shot to death, after which she saw Cole standing above both of them. In the 13 years that passed, Sofia kept Cole in her memories as she plotted her revenge, which included enlisting Joshua Wilson, a rogue CIA operative, to steal a list of other CIA operatives from a bank vault. It was believed that the list was the objective, as Joshua was planning to sell it, but Sofia's sole target was Cole. The mission put Cole back with Barnes (much to Cole's dismay), while Roger Murtaugh and Sonya Bailey worked the case with Cole. Sofia's first appearance in the current setting came in the episode's climax, as she was shown speaking with Barnes, who offered to give Cole to her. The villainess accepted, but once Murtaugh and Bailey arrived, a gunfight ensued, resulting in Joshua being shot and killed by Cole. The episode ended with Cole being abducted by a group of Sofia's masked henchmen, while the evil Sofia watched in admiration from inside her car. Bali The beginning of the following episode, "Bali" showed Cole being tortured just as Sofia entered. The villainess showed her vengeful demeanor by reminding Cole that he killed her husband, while also stating that he would experience the same torment that she received due to losing Victor. Later on, Sofia and her henchmen took Cole to an isolated area, where Sofia ordered her co-horts to bury Cole alive. Murtaugh found Cole's location, but it was due to the assistance of Barnes, who suggested releasing Benny Avila (a former lieutentant of Sofia's) to help find Cole. Despite his reluctance, Murtaugh went along with the plan, but as revealed later on, Avila's release was part of a different plan concocted by both him and Barnes, as they were colluding together to kill Sofia so Avila would take her position as the leader of the cartel. The episode's climax had Cole inside of Sofia's home as Avila and a group of gunmen were after her, as he appeared to Sofia and informed her of Avila's plan. Sofia retained her anger at Cole, but agreed to escape with him, after which she pointed a gun at Cole as a reminder of what he had done. Cole expressed his sorrow over killing Victor, with Sofia putting down her weapon in response. Sofia's fate wasn't revealed, but it can be assumed that she was arrested for, among other crimes, abducting and attempting to kill Cole. Trivia *Leonor Varela also played villainess Maria Gallego on Human Target, as well as the evil Camilla Reyes on Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. Gallery Sofia Vasquez 3.png Sofia Vasquez 4.png Sofia Vasquez Gun.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Drug Queen Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested